A typical electrophotographic or electrostatographic reproduction machine employs a photoconductive member that is charged to a substantially uniform potential so as to sensitize the surface thereof. The charged portion of the photoconductive member is exposed to a light image of an original document being reproduced. Exposure of the charged photoconductive member selectively dissipates the charge thereon in the irradiated areas to record an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive member corresponding to the informational areas contained within the original document.
After the electrostatic latent image is recorded on the photoconductive member, the latent image is developed by bringing a developer material into contact therewith. Generally, the electrostatic latent image is developed with dry developer material comprising carrier granules having toner particles adhering triboelectrically thereto. However, a liquid developer material may be used as well. The toner particles are attracted to the latent image forming a visible powder image on the photoconductive surface. After the electrostatic latent image is developed with the toner particles, the toner powder image is transferred to a sheet. Thereafter, the toner image is heated to permanently fuse it to the sheet.
To begin the copy or marking process, an original document to be reproduced is placed face down on the platen or document glass and is aligned with the tip of the registration at the top left of the document glass. The document glass cover is then lowered and the marking method begins. If more than one original document is to be reproduced, there generally is an automatic document feeder (ADF) located at the top of the document cover so the document feeder in the cover must be down before the ADF can be used.
In all copying cases, it is essential that the document glass cover be down covering the glass platen. In many cases, the copy machine automatically detects standard document sizes; the cover must be down for this feature to function properly. The cover must be down to avoid viewing of the document lights. These lamps are bright and, while not harmful, they may cause an annoying afterimage. Thus, it is recommended that the document cover always be down or closed. Also, if the document cover is not down, imperfect bordered copies usually result.
Wheelchair-bound operators of xerographic marking systems or Multi-Function Devices (MFDs) who desire to use the document handler when running jobs are sometimes unable to access the document cover when a previous user has left it open. The reach required to grab the document cover from a wheelchair is more than a normal person's arm length.